Darkness of the Ice
by arizoniaparis
Summary: Two years have passed since the Snow Queen thawed her home known as Arendelle and since then, life has been peaceful. But when a boy with an uncontrollable power comes to live with his father, will the queen's town be safe... or will his dark talent bring death and destruction. Rated M for violence and language.
1. The New Royal

Before I start, I'd like to say thanks for viewing. I do not own any of these characters (except for my OC character, duh), they all are Disney's or the writer of the book, The Snow Queen, known as Hans Christian Andersen. Thanks again...If you see anything wrong or if you have comments, please tell me. PLEASE. I really want to know. This is my second story. My first story I deleted. I felt like I didn't do good on it. I felt like my description was very bad... So I'm definitely going to try being more descriptive and write longer chapters. Anyway, I would like to have the next chapter up by Tuesday. I do have a Poll up on my profile. "You should check it out." That's Olaf saying that. You don't want to upset a snowman do you...

**The New Royal**

The town of Arendelle buzzed with the excitement about the royal couple's new baby. Although it was only a two week old, it was already one of the most talked about people in the town. Queen Elsa, the happy aunt of the new prince or princess, had made the announcement earlier this morning that the baby was born on December 9th . The proud parents would be showing it off this afternoon at a celebratory ball. It's name, gender, weight, and height would all be announced and everybody was anxious to know.

"What if they named the baby Candice or Henry?" said a young girl excited about the new royal. "I hope it's a boy, I would love to become a princess! Just imagine that mommy, me, a princess!"

"That is sweet to think of, but you'd be seven years older than him. I don't think that's what his parents would want."

"But what if it's a girl. Then we can be best friends!"

"Maybe dear. How about we think about what we should get the new baby."

On the other side of the town stood a tall, pale girl looking into a mirror. Her platinum hair was braided perfectly with little snowflakes weaving in and out of the strands of hair. Her blue, off-the-shoulder dress fit her perfectly completing her eyes. Hanging off her shoulders, she wore a clear, transparent cape with snowflakes decorating it all the way down the back. Her shoes were made of complete ice. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door followed by a familiar voice.

"My Queen Elsa, the ball will be starting in a few moments. I've been told to come get you."

"Thank you Kristoff." She swiftly walked towards the door and opened it. "Is Anna and the baby ready?"

"Anna is dressing up the little royal right know. They'll be ready soon."

"Of course, great." The two walked towards Anna and Kristoff's room. They passed many servers running all over the place trying to fix last minute details. The vast hall was covered with green balloons. Even the palace didn't hint what sex the baby would be. When they reached the Anna's room, Kristoff reached for the knob but jumped back when the door opened abruptly. Anna stood there with a little baby in her hands.

"Oh Anna," Elsa gasped. "You look wonderful!"

It was true. Her auburn was braided in it's two normal pigtail braids but her dress was beautiful. Like Elsa's, the dress was off-the-shoulder but a light magenta with golden lace going around a black bodice. She had on black boots with golden gloves. Her teal eyes shinned with excitement and nervousness. The little baby she held wore a long, white dress. It's feet had on little white booties. It's little tufts of hair matched Anna's, along with her eyes.

"You both look wonderful!" Elsa continued. "Do you think the baby's ready to officially become a royal?"

"I do think so," Anna mumbled looking down at the child in her arms. "Been a bit fussy actually."

"Well let's not wait any longer," Kristoff said clapping his hands together. Although he was considered a prince now, Kristoff wore his normal ice collecting outfit. Anna and Elsa both agreed that he shouldn't just change his appearance, that'd be taking away something big from Kristoff. They headed towards the stairs and waited to be announced. Anna looked around. She'd been stuffed in her room getting ready and couldn't see any of the decorations. The grand staircase had been decorated with green ribbons. Nobody had a clue about the baby. It'd been kept a well secret. Even half of the staff didn't know. She looked around her. Outside, ships were docked in the harbor. For the past week, people from all different kingdoms have been piling into the castle getting ready for the public meeting of the new duke or duchess. Anna was pacing up and down the corridor when a servant came to tell the family that they would be announced soon. Tension in Anna rose, and she started to walk even quicker up and down the hall.

"Calm down Anna. Everything will be fine." Kristoff said grabbing his wife's shoulder.

"I know, I know...but what if I trip. Or what if people say I'm to young, or worse" Anna whispered.

"I'll be in front of you," Elsa said calmly, "and Kristoff will be in the back. And for the to young thing, you're twenty. Some people would be saying your to old." Anna laughed.

"And, I thought you didn't care what people thought about you."

"I started caring when I gained twenty pounds."

"Anna, please. You just had a baby and you look skinner than me." Elsa said reassuringly.

"Nooooo, I don't. Have you looked at yourself lately. You look... beautiful..." but Elsa interrupted her.

"And you look like a mother. Something I don't look like. Something I probably won't ever look like."

"You could if you'd just let me," Anna started.

"Enough Anna." Elsa stated loudly. A cold breeze ran through the palace. "Today is your day." she said, trying to calm down.

"True, but..."

Anna was interrupted by the announcer shouting in a booming voice, "...And now I announce the royal family, Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Well, here we go." Elsa whispered. She gracefully started towards the staircase and went slowly down the stairs. When she was halfway to the bottom, the announcer spoke again.

"His and Her Royal Highness of Arendelle, Kristoff and Anna Bjorgman..."

All eyes were on Anna and Kristoff as the carefully walked down the stairs. They tried to get a glimpse at the baby in Anna's arm. They craved to know more.

"...With third-in-line, Her Grace, Kia, the Duchess of Arendelle." the announcer finished.

Everybody was quite. They all continued to stare at Anna. Her arms started to shake. What if the people didn't like Kia. What if they didn't want a duchess. They wanted a princess. They wanted this to be Elsa's baby. Anna was on the verge of tears. She aimed her steps closer to Kristoff who also seemed to be anxious. They heard a few whispers.

_Where's the baby. _

_I hope it looks like her. I'd feel sorry for the poor thing if it looked like him._

Anna quickly glanced at Kristoff. Though to others he'd look fine, Anna could see the hurt in his eyes. She went back to looking at the people. They all stared. Even Elsa was starting to get panicked. The castle became cold again and started to snow. When Anna and Kristoff reached the bottom of the stairs, a priest grabbed Kia. He raised her up.

"Her Grace Kia, Duchess of Arendelle." the priest said.

"Her Grace Kia, Duchess of Arendelle!" the people exclaimed in unison. Suddenly, a burst of claps came forth from the audience. Anna gave a bold smile. She was glad to know that her town excepted her baby. She was glad to know Kia was welcomed.


	2. The Strange Boy with the Strange Powers

The Strange Boy With the Strange Power

The invitation came a few weeks after Kia's tenth birthday. They were invited to visit a growing kingdom a few hours away. A ball was to be held and many royal families were to visit. Since Queen Elsa was to be away on a business trip, she gave the invitation to Anna. The day of the ball couldn't of come any sooner.

"Come on mother!" Kia yelled up the stairs. "We'll be late!"

"Kia, calm down. You'll be fine." Anna screamed. She was running around all over the place trying to pack and clean.

"I thought a princess was never late. Well, princess, we're gonna be late."

"Kia," Anna said coming down the stairs, "that is now way to speak to your mother." She was being followed by two young boys. One with dirty blonde hair, the other with auburn. The blonde carried two wooden toy boats. "Boys, hurry up."

"Mommy, Mal stole my ship."

"Mal, give Aleksander his toy back. Now." Anna said firmly. She was holding another little boy in her arms. He laid against her chest and sucked his thumb.

"Kristoff dear, please hurry up." Anna yelled up the stairs. She was thankful her sister was gone so she wouldn't be disturbed.

"Coming," Kristoff yelled back. He came running down the stairs picking up both the boys in his arms. "Come on boys, you're going to slow."

"Daddy, put us down!" the two said in unison giggling.

"Not until you're in the carriage."

"This family is so messed up," Kia whispered. She was watching from the window of the carriage and was waiting for her mother and Thage. Even her father, Kristoff, Mal, and Aleksander, who were behind her mother, were already in their carriage. Though it looked like Kristoff was forcefully wrestling with the two, at least they could leave and possibly get there on time. After what seemed like forever, Anna ran out of the palace with Thage on one hip and a bag in the other arm. She handed off the bag to a servant. When she hopped in the cart, another servant immediately closed the door and signaled for the driver to go. Even they knew the family was very late. By the time the castle was out of sight and Arendelle was no more, Kia finally relaxed. Thage sat on the floor playing with his mother's shoe laces.

Anna looked outside the window, she'd almost forgot there was more than just Arendelle out there. Having four kids in such a short period of time, she basically lost all of her freedom. Of course Elsa brought her things from the outside world. But it didn't really mean anything to Anna. She wanted to be out there in the world, and today was the day. When Thage started to cry, she was pulled out of her thoughts. She picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"Mal!" He cried.

"You'll see Mal soon," Anna whispered into her youngest sons ear, "Don't worry." She looked across from her at Kia. For a second Anna thought she was looking into a mirror. Kia looked so much like her, from hair to eyes to nose to skin. She watched her daughter for a few moments then looked back out the window.

After about a hour of silence, Anna spoke up, "What's up? You've been awfully quite. It's not like you. "

"Just thinking."

"About?" Anna questioned.

"The new family. I heard so many different things about them."

"Like..."

"Wow mother, you're actually taking an interest into me and my opinions. "

"Now Kia," Anna said looking hurt.

"Just saying. I was thinking about how they have a son. Maybe we could hit it off."

"Their son is 17 and is already looking for a wife. You're to young for him. And besides, he will be probably be looking for a girl who will be first in line for the throne."

"I most likely am going to get the throne." Kia whispered.

"And why would you say that?"

Kia looked at her mother, "Well, I mean, Elsa is getting nowhere with anybody, and by the time she dies, you and father will be to old to run Arendelle, so it would go to me."

"Don't you dare say that! You still won't be 'hitting it off' with the prince. I forbid it!"

"Then why am I going? Why couldn't I stay home and welcome home Elsa when she gets back? Why can't I go out with father when he picks ice, or maybe when he goes to visit the trolls? I've only been there once. Even Thage has gone more than me! And he's two! I'm always stuck at home," but Anna interrupted her.

"And that's why you are coming with us today."

"Look," Kia sighed. "I didn't want to come here. I don't want to visit the 'Magical Kingdom of Larcio'. I don't even care about the fact that they have a son. Maybe I would like this visit a little bit more if you didn't bring along the boys."

"I'm not leaving my boys at home alone," Anna started but was rudely interrupted by her daughter.

"But it's okay to leave Kia at home. She's not that important. Why not take the boys on a vacation to Denmark, but Kia needs to stay at the palace so she can learn how to eat with the proper fork. Let's forget Kia at the..."

"STOP IT KIA!" Anna yelled loudly. The carriage slowed to a stop, and one of the drivers came to check on us.

"My lady," he said.

"We're fine." Anna stated firmly. "Let's go. We're already late." Anna looked disgracefully out the window and stared intently at one object. Kia could see the tears in her mother's eyes. She slumped against one of the doors and sighed. She watched the river intertwine with the trees and wished she could just escape this dreadful ride. Kia couldn't look at her mother. Not out of anger, but out of shame. She knew that it was rude to look at a woman cry, but causing it is just pure awful. Kia felt cowardly. What had she done now? She keeps on making things worse.

When the rivers started to open up into beautiful lakes, Kia sat up. Mountains piled up on the sides and waterfalls sprayed the glass of her carriage. Little town houses started to appear.

"Wow," Kia gasped. Tucked away on a flat plain, hidden behind the mountains and sheltered by the falls, Larcio stood strong. Kia was amazed. Everything was different. The houses looked like the were built to sustain anything. Arendelle's normal village homes were made out of wood and delicately carved, but these were made of stone and brick. Of course she wasn't that impressed, she lived in a castle after all, but here, owning a stone house was normal. Looking back at the houses, she noticed that they all had chimneys. Some even had smoke pouring out.

The buggy pulled forward towards a large mansion. It wasn't as big as Arendelle's palace that Kia lived in, but it was so much more beautiful. Flowers were strategically planted to make sure they highlighted the house. Vines grew up the walls and little flowers blossomed. The sweet smell of honeysuckle tingled Kia's nose and she heard her younger brother sneeze. They went up a cobbled stone path that lead to a big iron gate. A few servants pushed it open. They signaled for the carriage to stop and talked to the drivers for a few minutes. Then they let us pass. A gravel driveway circled around the entrance and lead to two huge front doors. They pulled up and one of the mansion's servants opened the carriage doors.

"Princess Anna, I welcome you to Larcio." the servant said grabbing her hand and pulling her out. He did the same to Kia. He offered his hand out to Thage, but he rejected and insisted he crawl out on his own. Anna laughed and grabbed his hands.

"The ball has already started and your husband, Prince Kristoff, is already in there, along with your two boys.

"Thank you kind sir," Anna replied. The servant lead her to the door and Thage slowly followed stumbling a little. Kia stayed outside and continued to look at the mansion. She was amazed and kept turning around to look at some of the exotic flowers when something caught her eye. A tall figure in a blue cloak. It stood at the gate and looked at her. But something was around him. It was like they were glowing.

"Kia!" Anna cried, "Come on!"

"Coming," she whispered. She continued to stare at the mysterious glowing figure.

"Kia!"

She looked away towards her mother, and nodded. When she turned back to look at the person, they were gone.

_Maybe it was an illusion, _she thought,_ Maybe it wasn't even there. _She looked back to the house and ran up the marble stairs into a vast party hoping to find something interesting to do.


	3. And Then There Were Fewer

Hey guys, if you notice, this is a title used in an episode of Family Guy. If you've seen that episode, you can sorta guess what's about to happen. If you haven't, well you can still probably guess what's about to happen. Thanks for reading. The next chapter (I hope) will be up Saturday. Please review also, 1) it makes me feel good about myself, either good or bad. 2) I really want to know what you think. Also, on a toatlly different note, my computer HATES the name Kia. AND I PROMISE, OLAF WILL BE IN MY STORY...later.

**And then there were Fewer**

By the time Kia entered the house, she completely forgot about the glowing figure. She was amazed by the interior of the mansion. A grand staircase stood about three-hundred feet away in the middle of an open concept area. In the corner of the room, Kia spotted a little stage with three thrones on top. In the middle was the largest. To the right was a slightly smaller chair and to the left was the smallest. The walls were a light yellow color with white bordering at the top and bottom. Only a few paintings were put up, but flower pots hang from every corner in the room. Three chandeliers also decorated the ceiling.

People surrounded her, all dressed in their best outfits. Men had on suits, and the ladies had on puffy dresses. Kia looked around for her mother who was already conversing with other people from neighboring kingdoms. Her father was in a corner praising an ice sculpture. She had no idea where her brothers could be. She prayed that they weren't causing trouble.

She started to walk forward towards the staircase. The railings were decorated with ribbons and on each step, they had different types of flowers. At the top stood a couple talking to each other quietly. She saw a man take place at the right hand side of the stairs.

He cleared his throat and then spoke, " And now, His and Her Majesty, King Eric and Queen Eliza of Larcio." The couple at the top of the stairs slowly started to descend. The Queen wore a white lacy dress with a black bodice that fit her perfectly. Her hair was put up in a tight bun, but some chocolate brown curls escaped and fell by her hollow cheeks. She wore white gloves and her small heels were black. King Eric wore tan trousers with black boots. His yellow shirt was partly covered by a red sash and on his chest he wore medals. His hair was a light blonde and was neatly combed. At his side was a sword.

Both of them stood tall and by the time they got halfway to the bottom the announcer spoke up again.

"As well as His Royal Highness of Larcio, Ethan Yancer."

A tall youngish boy started to walk down the stairs. He wore tan trousers with a light blue shirt and a black jacket. His boots were blackand he wore a white tie. His blonde hair matched his father's but was ruffled as if he had purposely messed it up. The prince's face resembled his mother's. Both were skinny and fragile, almost like he could break at any moment. He didn't go as slow as his parents and actually almost passed them. The family all reached the bottom at the same time at which the audience started to clap. They were all quickly swarmed, but somehow the boy named Ethan escaped. Kia saw him dive into a side room.

She quickly looked around. Nobody apparently noticed him go in. She was about to go check on him when her mother's words came back to her. And she was right. They were seven years apart. But she went anyway, when was the last time she listened to her mother? She outstretched her arm to knock when the door abruptly opened.

Kia gasped. Up close, he was even more gorgeous. His eye's were the brightest blue she's ever seen. They literally reflected off his face. His pale skin was complimented by the candle light and was decorated with freckles.

"Uh, hi." Kia muttered. She could feel her cheeks warm up. She started to wish she listened to her mother. She could have been saved from an awkward conversation.

"Hey kid. Let me guess, you don't want to be here and you are trying to escape from your parents?" His voice was soothing and deep. Kia wanted to faint.

"Wow, spot on actually." she stretched out her hand. "Hi, I'm Kia. The Duchess and currently third-in-line for the throne in the great kingdom of Arendelle."

He stuck out his hand to shake Kia's. "Ethan of Larcio. Currently second-in-line for the throne. Hey, isn't Arendelle that place that got frozen a few years back by the queen or something?"

"Sure is, that was my Aunt Elsa. Or Queen Elsa, whatever really. Nice to meet you to Ethan," Kia said shakily.

"So Kia, how old are you anyway?"

"I just turned ten a few weeks ago."

"Ah," he said sliding down the wall to sit, "I remember my tenth birthday. It was awful."

"So was mine," Kia laughed. She joined him to sit. She started to realize Ethan was more of a kid. She also came to the conclusion that his parent's are making him marry.

"And why's that," Ethan asked.

"My brothers," she said angrily.

"You have brothers? What's so bad about that? You seem kinda lucky, actually.."

"No, no, no, you've got that all wrong. You're the lucky one. My brothers get to do all the fun stuff and I'm always stuck inside the castle with no adventure. No life. No freedom. Nothing."

"I feel the same, but I don't have anybody I can talk to. You are lucky to have that opportunity even though I doubt you'd take it."

"My brothers don't know feelings. At all. They are crazy and wild, and my parent's just let them get away with it. If I told them my problems and secrets, they'd go straight to my parents, or worse, Elsa."

"How old are they?" He asked.

"Well Malthe, or Mal, is the oldest at seven, and then it's Aleksander at five, followed by Thage at two. I've recently started taking over babysitting them and they are a handful. I'm starting to have sympathy for my mother."

"Your family sounds amazing. I'm stuck with my supper neat freak father, with my supper strict mother, and then they have this crazy, messy son whop they absolutely can't stand. See what I have to deal with. I'm literally the exact opposite of both of them. It pisses them off."

"I don't really know what that feels like for your parent's to hate you.. My parents are very fun and free spirited. My dad's an ice collector and my mom is just a mom. She has rules, but she knows we won't follow them and doesn't really care about..."

Their attention was directed suddenly to the other side of the room where there was an ear curling scream. Ethan quickly stood up held his hand down, not looking, to help Kia up. More people started to scream as well.

"What's happening Ethan?" Kia screamed. She was terrified.

Ethan desperately tried to see over the people's heads to get a glimpse at what just happened.

"Murder!" Somebody screamed from the other side of the hall. Suddenly, everybody started to move at once, either trying to get out of the doors or get to a safer room. Some called for loved ones. Ethan ran towards the screams losing Kia in the massive mob of desperately tried to search for her mother but was rushed away with thosetrying to open the locked front doors.

Then there was another scream. This one uncomfortably Kia turned around, she saw the blood. It surrounded the mans body and soaked through his yellow shirt. A tall man with a blue cloak stood over him.

Kia gasped. This was the same guy she saw outside staring at her. She backed away quickly into a wall. The man looked up and say her staring at him. His face was painted black but his golden eyes reflected a bright light. He stared at her for a second debating what to do,then he drew his sword out of the mans body and walked towards her. Kia couldn't move. His eye's were controlling her, telling her to stay. So instead, she wanted to stay. She promised herself that she wanted to stay, and if she was to die, she would die honorably. She lifted up her chin and stared him straight in the eye's, even when he took his sword and slashed it towards her abdomen. She felt the sharp pain and she could feel the warm liquid cover her dress. She wanted to scream out in pain, but she didn't look away or make a sound. She just continued to look into the eye's of her killer.

He continued to look at her as well. Then she could she it. For only half a second, the pain in his eyes was visible, as if he didn't want to do any of this. As if he wasn't controlling his own body either. And Kia forgave him.

Throughout all of this, there was only one thing that kept coming back into Kia's mind. Not the fact that she was dying, but the fact that this was a full room of royal families. Somebody from almost every kingdom in Europe was in this very room. They all were out in the open and vulnerable with no protection. They were all pigs ready for slaughter.

And at that moment, all hell broke loose...


	4. Death of a Queen and Birth of a Monster

**The Death of a Queen and Birth of a Monster**

Screams erupted from everywhere all at once. Kia couldn't fight the pain anymore, and closed her eyes shut. People called louder and louder for their loved ones. When she thought she heard Thage, her eyes flung open. Red flooded her vision. When she slowly started to regain her sight, the boy with the blue cape hovered over her. The pain from his eyes was gone, and he smiled down at Kia. He was evil and Kia felt stupid for ever forgiving him.

"You're a pathetic bitch and you will lose everything and everyone you love," he grabbed her dress and pulled her close to his face. Kia moaned in pain. "And I'll personally do it." He threw her back onto the ground and spit on her face.

She could feel anger boil in her stomach. She reached out and grabbed the boy's cape.

"Don't you-" but the boy stomped on her arm and Kia was interrupted by her own scream.

She laid there in pain. Her breathing became more and more rapid. She swallowed back blood.

Kia constantly kept on repeating to herself that either her mother or father was going to come find her, pick her up, and just cradle her. She didn't have to live, she just had to die with someone she loved. Her thoughts wondered towards her younger brothers. She hoped Mal and Aleksander found dad and that Thage never left mom's side.

She prayed to the only God she knew of, and asked for forgiveness. She prayed she'd be found by her mother and father, and she prayed they would forgive her for being such an awfully rude daughter. But when none of that happened, she prayed that the agony would be over and that she could just die already. Suddenly, she felt her wish coming true, and she started slipping into the darkness... and then there was nothing.


	5. To Much

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I wrote this chapter very quickly. Hope you enjoy, and please review. **

**To Much**

Kia woke up with great pain covering the surface of her body. She had no clue to where she was at, and honestly, she didn't care. She tried to lift her body of the hard surface, but something held her down.

"Don't move. It'll hurt a lot worse if you move," muttered a deep voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about not moving. No offense, but you suck at it," the voice responded. He pushed down on Kia's chest and she fell backwards onto the hard, cold floor.

"What the hell happened?"

"You were bitten," the man said as if it were quite obvious.

"By…" she pondered.

"What do you think?"

"I hoping and praying that I'm not a vampire. Please tell me I'm not a vampire." She pleaded.

"No, you are not a little blood-sucking dirt back. We call ourselves the Royals. The real Royals."

"The Royals? What are they?" He sighed.

"We're a group of 'special' people." He paused for a second. " We all have different gifts. Determining on what they are, you are put into a tribe, and then you live happily ever after."

"Really?" Kia asked.

"No. You saw what we did at that party. We're murderers."

"Oh." Kia couldn't she man, but she could tell he was shaking quite violently. "You said that all the Royals have gifts. Then what's yours?"

"I have two, electricity and mind control. Because nothing goes better than those two things." He made a small light appear in his hand and the whole room was eliminated. The remains of golden paint freckled his face and a blue cloak rest at his shoulders. His eyes were a bright gold and he had dark, curly hair.

Kia gasped. "You. It was you." She tried to get away from the mysterious guy who had attempted to kill her earlier.

"Shhh, yes I tried to kill you and yes you would have died if some idiot didn't bite you."

"You threatened to kill my family!" She screamed slapping him hard across the face, the little light of lightning going out.

"Shut up Kia!"

She paused. "How do you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter," he responded.

"How do you know my name?" she repeated.

"Hey, you're a princess, people know your name."

"How do you know my name? And if you don't answer this time, I will slap you again."

"How do you know my name?" He mimicked.

"I don't know your name! I don't know your stupid name!"

"Yes you do Kia, think." Kia stared at him. She was almost positive she had never seen this boy before.

"I don't know you," she whispered. The man stared at her and smiled.

"You easily forget things don't you? 'How do you know my name?' Maybe because I can read your mind. And my name's Maze."

"That's a really weird name. Maze."

"And Kia isn't?"

"Hey," she said getting off topic, "It is a special name meaning 'to rise'."

"You didn't finish," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can read your mind. You forgot a part."

"I don't like you Maze."

"Yeah you do."

"So, where are we?" she asked, changing the subject.

"In a shed right outside the palace."

"So, to get away from a mass murder you just committed, you're going to stay within five-hundred feet of the place where you just committed said murder."

"Yep." He responded simply.

"You are stupid."

"According to you, I'm also kinda sexy." He winked. Kia slapped him again.

"Will you stop invading my mind please? I feel exposed."

"Since you asked nicely," he said, "No." He smiled towards her. "You know, for a princess, you have a very dirty vocabulary."

"You think that's funny, you jerk," she slapped him once more.

"Actually, I think it is."

"So mature," Kia said sarcastically. "How old are you anyway?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Fifty-seven."

"Really? You're so mature. I'm fifteen. But," he reached in his pocket and brought out a piece of thin paper. "I'm about to turn sixteen in a week. You are officially invited to my birthday party!"

"You're joking, right?"

"No… I really am inviting you to my party…" he stared at her for a second. "Is something wrong with that?"

"You just killed me! You could've killed my family! And now you're inviting me to some stupid party! You're unbelievable!"

"One, I did not kill you. Two, I didn't kill you're party. Three, It's going to be a freaking awesome party. And four, yes, I am quite unbelievable."

Kia stood up completely ignoring the pain in her body. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the room's intense darkness and she turned on her heels to look at the boy.

"How do I get out of here?"

"That's the thing princess, nobody gets out."

"What do you mean 'nobody gets out'?"

"I mean, only one person has ever escaped the Royals."

"And who would that be."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."


End file.
